kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Primordial Rock
Primordial Rock is a region that existed about 195 million years ago on Prehistoric Earth. It is the 10th stage of Seven Lights: The Side Stories, and Augustus's 5th stage. The Rock Nut is located in this land. Layout The crew will encounter a Bargasaurus, and to get past the creature, Augustus must shove against it with (partial) Armament Haki and toss it aside. In the following area, they must jump some platforms where Soarasaurs are flying around. They will get to a plain of Dodongos. A Life Projector will appear, and a hologram of Zeira will explain that she's sending Candy Powers back in time. She gives them Pop Gum, which is an explosive gum only Nel is able to spit. Augustus can use Nel as a gun to shoot Pop Gum into the Dodongos' mouths. There is a cliffside path on the left of the plain, where a Rocknut patrols back and forth. Augustus must shoot its rear while he turns away. The path will lead them to a cave, where an Oogle Boogle requests food that will make him fat. There is a tunnel above him which they can jump into. There is a Bargasaur guarding a narrow bridge, so Augustus must wrestle with it and shove it over the pit. He can collect a Fudgepuffsicle on the other side, then bring it back to the Oogle. The caveman will inflate and float to a platform with a switch. He will hold the switch down and make standable spots over the spiked floor, which they can cross. They will make it to a pool, and Aisling will carry Stewie and Rallo while Augustus carries Nel and Maggie as they swim underneath. Augustus can resurface in an open area, then he must climb across a rugged wall. After avoiding the Snapdragon, he will land on a ledge with some Pop Gum. The "Nel Launcher" can be used underwater, so he must fire the gum against the Frazzles guarding the next tunnel. They will resurface in a cave with a large egg that Augustus can carry. He must carry the egg across a stone bridge over a pit of water below. Chompasauruses will emerge from that water and attempt to eat the egg. Maggie will grapple onto a high ledge and must shoot the Chompasaurs in the eye before they eat Augustus. The captain will be automatically crossing the bridge, then he will set the egg on a switch to open a gate. The group can enter a plain where Lightfoots are hopping around. They will jump the kids and steal and item that will render them useless, such as Augustus's sunglasses. The screen will become brighter and slowly drain Augustus's energy. Nel will point him toward the Lightfoot that stole his glasses, and Augustus must toss his Gobstopper at it. After retrieving his glasses, he must quickly knock out the other Lightfoots. There will be a cave inside a crater in the corner of the plain. Augustus must wrestle with the Bargasaur while Stewie runs into the cave to swipe the Pop Gum. They must then make their way up a cliffside path, avoiding the Soarasaurs. There will be an Unga Bunga guarding a cave, but won't let the Marzipans pass because they have footwear. There will be a ladder nearby that has a Rocknut guarding the top. Rallo must stick his head in the wall to cause a tremor and make the Rocknut fall upside-down. The Nel Launcher can shoot Pop Gum at his exposed rear at this time. The kids can climb the ladder to an area where Shrink Sweets are found. The Marzipans will eat them and shrink down so Nel can carry them. Once the player has control of Nel, she must go back to the Unga Bunga, and he will let the shoeless cavegirl pass. There will be a corridor where Unga Bungas are slamming bedrocks into one-another, and Nel must get through without getting smashed. She will arrive at a cave where red sticks cover the floor. If she steps on these sticks, the sleeping Unga Bunga will awake and attack her with a whip. Nel must grab onto the thin parts of the torches, position herself parallel to the next torch, and jump to it. She must repeat the process as she makes her way to the caged Oogle Boogle, who requests a tasty rock. Nel must keep torch-jumping until she makes it to a Ringtrot stuck in the wall. She can take the Ringtrot and bring it back to the Oogle. The Oogle will run around, make his hanging cage roll, and cause the ceiling to collapse and crush the Unga Bunga. The cage will roll and break open a bone gate on the left of the stick ground. Nel can safely walk on the sticks with the Unga Bunga gone. She must enter the newly-opened tunnel, leading to a cave of large fireplace platforms. She must balance on the sides of these platforms without touching the fire as she jumps across them. Aisling will be scouring the bones of a large corpse at the end, and will run away when Nel approaches. The tunnel will exit, and Nel can feed her friends Growth Gum to change back to normal. There will be a cutscene where Augustus rewards Nel with a lollipop, which she shoves in her nose to extract snot. Augustus will remark that he doesn't want any more lollipops. From there, the pirates will begin the journey up Terry's mountain. In the distance, Rocknuts will be launching boulders at them via catapult. The camera will be facing the crew from the direction of the Rocknuts (so it looks like a 2-D level), and markers will appear on the wall, indicating where the boulders will crash. Stalagmites will be blocking their path at one point, so they must stand next to them so the boulders will destroy them. They will reach a dead end with a Bounce Gum. Augustus must use it to bounce up beside a cracked part of wall, so the boulders will break it open. They can bounce into the hole and climb a rugged wall inside. Holes in the cliffside wall will give the player view of them, but the boulders can hit them through the holes, too. At the top of the climb, the path will continue left. A Bargasaur will block the path, but Augustus can push it next to an opening in the stone wall, where a boulder will strike it, allowing them to pass. They will find Aisling beside a tunnel, and entering it will finish the stage. After a cutscene, the boss fight with Terry will begin. Story Importance *Augustus fully regains his Armament Haki. *The Marzipan Pirates recover the Rock Nut, their first official Lost Candy. *Aisling returns the pirates, along with Nel, to the present before leaving the planet. **She tells them to go to Oceana and meet a friend of hers. Gold Wonka Bars #In the narrow trench before the Dodongo plain. It is guarded by a Rocknut. Augustus must aim the "Nel Launcher" from the edge of the plain and shoot the Rocknut's rear. If he attempts to get the Gold Bar while the Rocknut is still active, it will attack. #Near the end of the water tunnel. An alternate tunnel on their left that is guarded by a Frazzle. The Nel Launcher must have at least one Pop Gum to shoot it. #Before entering the tunnel at the top of Terry's mountain, Augustus can sidle across a thin ledge. There will be a cracked wall that can be destroyed by a flying boulder. The Wonka Bar is behind it. Residents *Nel *Oogle Boogles Enemies *Bargasauruses *Soarasauruses *Dodongos *Rocknut Tribe *Snapdragon *Frazzles *Chompasauruses *Lightfoots *Unga Bungas *Terry (boss) Trivia *Most of this level's characters originate from Banjo-Tooie, and is based off the level Terrydactyland. *The game "Unga Bunga" that the Unga Bungas play comes from the Family Guy episode, "Chap Stewie." Since that game shared the name with Banjo-Tooie's Unga Bungas, Gamewizard had to include the concept in the level. *Nel calls Augustus "Aughsucks" throughout the level. In one of the non-dialogue writings, Gamewizard writes "Aughsucks" in place of his name. He wonders how many readers will notice. Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Mountains